Group Madness
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: Modern AU. Eliwood membuat suatu grup yang dikhususkan untuk para chara Rekka No Ken. No Story, just a random fic. Warning Inside. Like? Review Please.. Don't Like? Don't read.


**Group Madness**

By: Kiria Sanae

Rate: T

Genre: Humor (?)

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken by Nintendo & Intelligent Systems

Warning: too much randomness, hint sho-ai, bahasa campur aduk, major OOCness, ngebosenin, etc. Brace yourself.

Note: yang dicetak tebal itu kalo di fb berarti tulisannya bisa di klik

Dan biasanya kalo grup kan yang paling atas itu yang paling recent, nah kalo di fic ini saya balik biar gampang..

Dan karena settingnya modern AU, jadi julukan lady, dll saya ilangin. Tapi kalo "pak","sensei","master",dll masih berlaku.

...

Seorang gadis timur berambut _forest green_ sedang menikmati secangkir minuman pahit yang biasa disebut kopi dan sepotong _cake_ di C_afe_ dekat sekolah. Untuk mengusir kesenggangannya, dia membuka Laptop yang sering ia bawa kemana-mana. Siapa tahu bisa dapat _wi-fi_ gratis. Seperti saat ini.

Sekarang gadis itu tengah membuka sebuah _social media_ yang tentu kita kenal selama ini, yaitu _facebook_. Setelah dia mengkomentari beberapa _post_ yang ada di dindingnya dan membalas komentar orang lain, dia men-_scroll _naik-turun berandanya. Berharap ada postingan menarik. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah notifikasi. Gadis itu lantas mengarahkan kursornya ke _icon_ berbentuk bumi dengan tanda merah di bagian atas berandanya.

_Eliwood invited you to RNK Unity_

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu meng-klik tulisan berwarna biru "RNK Unity", kemudian meng-klik tulisan "Join"

...

**Hector** and 15 other people are in this group

+**See All Members**

**Eliwood** created the group

**Like . Comment . Follow Post .** 5 minutes ago

**Seen by 8**

**Eliwood** changed the name of the group "RNK Unity" to "Rekka No Ken Community"

**Like . Comment . Follow Post** **.** 5 minutes ago

**Seen by 8**

**Eliwood** promoted **Hector** and **Lyndis** to admin

**Like . Comment . Follow Post .** 5 minutes ago

**Seen by 8**

**Hector** updated the description.

Grup yang dikhususkan bagi para penghuni RNKIA (Rekka No Ken Imperial Academy) untuk share dan ngobrol bareng.

**Like . Comment . Follow Post .** 3 minutes ago

**Eliwood**,** Lyndis**, and **3 others **like this

-Posts-

**Lyndis**

halo.. trims sudah di invite kesini dan dipromote jadi admin, Eliwood ^^

**Like . Comment . Follow Post .** 2 minutes ago

**Eliwood** and **Hector** like this

**Eliwood** Sama-sama, Lyn ^^

**Hector** yo, Lyn~

**Eliwood** Invite yang lain juga donk

**Lyndis** oke-oke..

...

Setelah Lyn mengklik tulisan "Add People", dia memilah-milah daftar pertemanannya untuk menemukan beberapa warga RNKIA yang belum masuk ke grup buatan temannya tersebut. Lalu meng_invite_ mereka satu-persatu.

...

_Wil __and 23 other people invited to Rekka No Ken Community by Lyndis_

**Sain**

Wow.. thanks udah diinvite kesini, Lyn sayang.. ;)

*lirik kanan-kiri* banyak wanita cantik disini.. XD

**Like . Comment . Follow Post . **10 minutes ago

**Kent **ingat, Sain.. jaga sikapmu -_-

**Sain** Yo, Kent~ kau disini juga rupanya XD

**Kent **woi, dengerin kalo orang ngomong!

**Lyndis** ... "sayang"...? ==

**Sain** ups.. keceplosan.. haha ^^a

**Matthew** wew.. bagi yang merasa wanita disini harap hati-hati.. ada playboy nggak laku

berkeliaran :v

**Sain** "playboy" nggak laku?! QAQ.. jahatnya.. *pundung*

**Serra** lol.. playboy nggak laku X'DD

**Sain** *tambah pundung*

**Lucius ***pukpuk Sain* ^^"

**Lyndis** kayaknya bakalan ada calon sasaran bullian nih..

**Kent** and **3 others** like this

**Sain **oh, Lucius yang cantik bagai malaikat (habis liat PPmu).. sepertinya cuma kau yang mengerti perasaanku.. :'D

**Lucius **err..

**Sain **tapi sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu RNKIA ya.. boleh kutahu kau kelas berapa? :)

**Lucius **kenapa? Mau menemuiku? Tidak usah repot-repot kekelasku.. kau sedang di kantin kan? Aku duduk nggak jauh darimu kok..

...

Lyn hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap temannya itu. Dia Jadi mengingat Sain waktu disekolah. Tiap ada makhluk ber-rok lewat, dia selalu bersiul atau paling tidak menyapa "hai". Benar-benar deh. tapi tunggu, seingat Lyn, Lucius itu kan—

"Ah.. sudahlah.. nanti juga Sain sadar sendiri" batin Lyn sambil terkikik pelan

Lyn kembali berkutat dengan layar dihadapannya, sambil kembali menyesap kopi. Memperhatikan lanjutan komen tadi.

...

**Sain **L—Lu—Lucius.. k—kau ini laki-laki? OAO"

**Serra **and **11 others **like this

**Lucius **iya .w.

**Sain **p—pasti bohong.. kau pasti gadis cantik yang sedang memakai celana, kan? :'D

**Lucius **mana boleh perempuan disekolah kita memakai celana? .w.a

**Lyndis** and **3 others **like this

**Sain** t-tapi.. tapi.. UWEEEEEEH

**Kent** lol.. rasain :v

**Rebecca** and **7 others** like this

**Serra** haha.. tambah lagi deh 'korban'nya Lucius =w= (pernah jadi korban juga)

**Lyndis** and **7 others** like this

**Lucius** ^^"

...

Lyn susah payah menahan gelak tawanya melihat lanjutan komen barusan karena dia sedang berada di cafe. Seumpama dia berada di rumah pasti sudah tertawa lepas.

"1 pelajaran untuk Sain" batin Lyn bahagia

...

**Rebecca**

Dijual! Homemade Dumpling lezat buatan **Nino**! Ayo-ayo, mumpung masih hangat.. Limited Edition lhoh XD

**Like . Comment . Follow Post . **5 minutes ago

**Erk**, **Legault **and **3 others** like this

**Nino** Rebecca, jangaaaaaaan! QAQ

**Legault ** menarik.. berapa satunya? :)

**Nino** paman Legault! QAQ

**Rebecca Nino** kenapa? Enak kok :D

** Legault **10 ribu dapet 1 buah :3

**Nino** likes this

**Canas** 10 ribu?! O,O

**Legault** Alamakjang! 10 ribu 1 buah? Mahal amat! #syok

**Rebecca** kualitas tinggi ya harga tinggi donk .w.

**Legault ** tawar deh.. 5 ribu boleh nggak? :'D

**Rebecca** umm.. *mikir mikir* nggak =w=

**Legault **yaaaaaah~ btw, **Nino**, soulmatemu itu mana? Nggak keliatan dari tadi.. padahal kayaknya dia online

**Nino **soulmate? Maksud paman itu Jaffar?

**Legault** iya dunz..

**Nino** oh.. dia ada di grup ini kok.. tapi cuma mantau, nggak niat nge-post katanya.. .w. summon **Angel of Death**

**Erk** sejak kapan Jaffar demen pake nama begituan di facebook? ._.

**Nino** uhm.. sebenarnya itu paman Legault yang buatin .w.

**Angel of Death** ...

**Nino**, **Hector**, and **20 others **like this

**Nino** hai Jaffar XD

**Legault** nah.. muncul :v dan wtf.. komen pake kode morse doang banyak amat yang nge-like :'D

**Rebecca** hei.. jangan OOT ==

**Erk** and **2 others** like this

**Louise** wah.. menarik nih.. Rebecca.. beli dumplingnya 2 donk ^^

**Pent** likes this

**Nino** serius nih miss Louise? OAO"

**Louise** iya.. sekali-sekali lah cobain :9

**Rebecca** oke.. aku antar ke kantormu yah, miss Louise~ XD

**Louise** ditunggu ^^

...

**Matthew**

Asek.. dapet tambahan modal jajan dari **Guy** tadi.. thanks, Guy :p/

**Like . Comment . Follow Post .** 5 minutes ago

**Legault**, **Dart**, and **6 others** like this

**Guy** sialan kau Matthew ==#

**Matthew** salah sendiri ngajak aku taruhan 8D

**Guy** kau curang tadi!

**Matthew **curang apanya? It's not against the rules~

**Guy** arrgh! Pokoknya rematch!

**Matthew** hm.. belum kapok juga kau, Guy.. nggakpapalah lumayan.. dapet tambahan modal lagi :D/

**Guy **pede amat sih?!

**Serra **cieeeeh~

**Lyndis** and **12 others **like this

**Legault** Cieeeeeeh #ikutan

**Matthew Serra**, pulang sana -_-

** Legault **opo seh pak tua? ==

**Serra **memangnya kau lagi tanding apa sih sama Guy?

**Matthew **ping pong donk :v/

**Serra** elah =="

**Legault **heleh.. si Matthew bilang gitu padahal di kamar dia lagi senyum-senyum :v/

**Serra**, **Lyndis**, and **14 others** like this

**Matthew Legault** shut up ==# aku bilangin istrimu entar..

**Serra **om Legault punya istri? O,O

**Matthew **yup.. si **Heath **:v/

**Serra**, **Rebecca**, and **12 others** like this

**Heath** hah?!

**Legault **haha.. maklum, Heath.. dia lagi mabuk ^^ *tunjuk **Matthew***

**Matthew** lol.. akui aja, pak tua :v

**Serra** wow.. banyak sekali pairing yaoi disini *mata berbinar-binar* **Raven **dan **Lucius**.. ditunggu susulannya XD/

**Lucius** Serra.. please ==

**Raven** ...

**Legault** kode morse lagi _ banyak sekali penganut kode morse disini..

Oh ya, kemarin aku lihat **Raven** sedang jalan bareng sama cewek cantik lhoh :v

**Serra **what?! Raven, berani sekali kau mengkhianati Lucius D'X

**Raven** ha? Sama cewek? Dimana?

**Legault** ini lagi pura-pura nggaktau.. di mall kemarin lhoh.. :v

**Raven** Mall?

**Serra** ciri-cirinya bagaimana tuh om? O_O

**Legault **rambutnya pendek merah, pake aksesoris rambut berbentuk sayap, matanya Emerald berkilau gitu..

**Raven** itu adikku ==#

**Legault** ah masa?

**Lucius** oh.. **Priscilla **toh.. bikin kaget saja ^^"

**Serra**,** Lyndis**, and **12 others** like this

**Matthew** huuu pak tua sok tau :v

**Lyndis** Lucius lega tuh suaminya nggak diambil :D

**Serra**, **Rebecca**, and **12 others** like this

**Lucius** b—bukan..

**Priscilla** ada apa ini? Kenapa aku di summon?

**Legault** **Priscilla** ah.. tidak apa-apa.. maaf mengganggu ^^"

...

Lagi-lagi Lyn terkikik melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya. Saat dia meraih piring _cake _dengan garpu, hendak mengambil potongan yang lain, gadis itu hanya mendapati bunyi berdenting pelan. Yap, _cake_ yang dimakannya sudah habis. Lyn memasang raut kekecewaan. Padahal _cake _itu enak sekali sampai membuat author ngiler. Lalu dia melihat gelas besar kopinya. Hanya tersisa sedikit disitu.

Sebenarnya, alasan kekecewaan yang lain adalah dia harus mengakhiri kegiatan _online_nya dan kembali ke academy karena sudah lewat jam istirahat. Padahal dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa boleh buat.. besok dilanjut lagi deh" Gumamnya pelan. Ia pun menghabiskan sisa kopinya yang ada, lalu mematikan dan membereskan laptopnya. Yang pasti tak lupa menutup link _social media_ yang barusan dia buka

Lalu dia mengingat sesuatu

"Atau nanti di kamar saja deh.. sampai lupa, kemarin kan aku baru beli modem punya modem. Hihi.." pikirnya senang.

Sore hari di SNKIA.

-Fin-

A/N: Challenge fic dunia maya bareng Selfless Summoner-san =w=

Ini nggak ada jalan ceritanya.. Cuma random group doang ._./ maaf yah ngebosenin =w="

RnR?


End file.
